1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to security, and especially to a plastic sealing fastener for securing closures.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used plastic sealing fastener includes a fixing member and a latching strip thereon. The fixing member defines a locking hole. The latching strip is latched in the locking hole for securing a closure. However, the plastic sealing fastener is easily unlocked by moving the latching strip using an ordinary tool such as a metal strip.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.